


Pacto

by Txltedtxwers



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Love, One Shot, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Txltedtxwers/pseuds/Txltedtxwers
Summary: Valentina has reverted back to her old ways, taking pills at parties. Juliana needs to clear their house of people and take care of needy Valentina. Cute One-Shot





	Pacto

Juliana was in the middle of the dance floor, whispering to Sergio about Lupita's horrendous dance moves. They giggled as they watched her, it looked like she was dancing with two left feet. Her wife had murmured to her around 10 minutes ago, saying she was going to the restroom. She was taking a very long time. Where was she?

As the thought entered her mind, piercing blue eyes had rounded the corner and were staring right in Juliana's direction. Something strange is going on. Why were her eyes so dilute? Juliana watched as Valentina stumbled across the dance floor, reaching out for her.

  "Juls!", Valentina shouted above the loud music. Her hands slammed against her ears, as the bass was getting too much for her. Quickly doing a 180, Valentina turned around and rushed out of the room.

Juliana looked at Sergio with wide eyes, as he nodded towards where Valentina just once stood.

"Go," he whispered "I'll look after your mother."

Juliana darted off in the direction of where Valentina went. She stopped dead in her tracks, when she saw her wife with her forehead pressed up against the wall and her hands at her sides, tapping along to the music.

“ _Mi Amor_!” Juliana called out in a sing song voice, making sure not to startle her. “What is going on?”

Valentina lifted her head up off the wall, and slowly looked towards the calming voice that she had fell in love with. A small smirk grew upon her face, as she looked at her beautiful wife, wondering how a person could be so perfect.

“You look ravishing, _Mi Amor_.” Valentina gushed with a slight slur. She was practically gawking at Juliana, and she was terrible at hiding it.

Juliana’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink. She was used to her girlfriend being flirty, but she was almost certain that she was undressing her with her eyes.

Val reached her hands out, trying to grab a hold of Juliana’s delicate ones. Juliana took two slow steps towards her, rolling her eyes as Valentina spun her around, in a little dance.

“Dance with me, babe.” Valentina whined. Her eyes looked heavy and although she really did love dancing with Juliana, she wasn't acting like herself.

“No Val,” Juliana answered “I'm going to end the party, and then we are going to get you to bed.” She didn't even want to think about Valentina’s hangover in the morning.

Valentina hung her head forward, with her chin against her chest. She muttered something under her breath, annoyed that her wife was refusing to dance with her. Juliana shook her head with a giggle at how cute she was, but she really did need to get her to their bedroom.

“Go up to bed, _preciosa_ ” Juliana said. “I’ll be up in 10 minutes.”

Valentina nodded glumly, still sad that she did not get the dance that she had wanted. Juliana rolled her eyes once again and kissed her cheek as a short farewell. Val’s lips lifted upwards in a smile, and went in for a small peck on the lips, cheering up from her small, glum moment just a second ago.

Valentina began to walk up the stairs, as Juliana watched from afar, making sure that she got up them safely. Just as she reached the top of the steps, Val whipped her head around to face Juliana, and mouthed the words “I love you.” Before blowing a kiss and proceeding to stumble across the hall to their bedroom.

Juliana laughed to herself, and began walking her way to try and find Sergio. She now needed someone to fill in for Val, and help her empty the house.

\-----------------

After around 15 minutes, the house was now clear and the only two people left was herself and Valentina. Juliana was exhausted, and really just wanted to go to sleep.

As she walked up the stairs, music from their bedroom was getting louder and louder. Ofcourse. Valentina was listening to the song that she had taught her to dance to, 3 years ago. It never got old in her mind.

Juliana cautiously opened their door, trying to make minimal noise, the complete opposite of her wife. As soon as she saw Val, her eyes softened, and she watched her for a few seconds, watching as she swayed her hips, in time with the music. The dance lessons had certainly worked, she was now at the same level as her.

Val spun around at the chorus, giggling at herself nearly falling on the bed. Thats when she noticed Juliana, her head against the door, looking as smitten as ever.

Valentina couldn't understand how gorgeous her wife was. How did she ever find someone as perfect as her? Her caramel eyes that shined in the light, but could fade chocolate-coloured when filled with lust. Her plump lips that always curved into a sweet smile, whenever she made her blush. She was just so enchanting and beautiful, that Valentina really couldn't believe that she was hers. Juliana Carvajal.

“The same song every time?” Juliana said jokingly. “I thought you would get bored of it by now!” Her eyes were hooded with tiredness, and her voice was raspy from all the singing. She needed sleep, otherwise Valentina will not be the only one feeling horrendous in the morning.

“Never, _Mi Amor_!” Valentina replied, still in a weird state, but the pill slowly wearing off.

Juliana strolled towards Valentina, encircling her arms around her waist. She slowly trickled her finger tips along her back, in a way of trying to coax her, to feel tired enough to sleep. From her eyes drifting shut and her head settling in the crook of Julianas neck, it was clearly working.

“Val?” Juliana whispered into her ear.

“Hm?” Valentina murmured, slowly falling asleep on her shoulder.

“I don't want to speak about it now,” Juliana proceeded “but tomorrow we need to speak about why you took one of those pills again.” The last time Valentina had taken one, was when she was still with Lucho, and he had given her the ‘love pill’. She hated seeing her wife like this.

“I’m so sorry _Mi Amor_ ,” Val cried as she lifted her head from her shoulder, a few tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. “I’m so sorry that I reverted back to my old ways. I don't know why I did it. There’s no excuse. God, why am I so stupi..”

“ _Basta_!” Juliana interjected “Don’t be so silly. I just wish you would speak to me before you do things like this. I know you regret it straight after, so, _por_ _favor_ next time speak to me if you ever urge to do it again.”

Valentina’s eyes were glued to her feet. She nodded in response, but she still felt as if she betrayed Juliana’s wishes.

“ _Mirame, preciosa_ ” Juliana said as she used her index finger to lift Val’s chin to look at her. “I’m not angry at you, please don’t put yourself down about it. Just promise me that you will never do it again, and if you do want to, you will talk to me?”

Valentina looked into her wife eyes, before looking down at her hand and bringing it up between them.

“ _Pacto_?” Valentina smirked, reminiscing on their pact 2 years ago. She stuck her pinky finger out towards Juliana, in a way of inviting her to link with it.

Juliana smiled wide, joining their fingers together.

_“Pacto.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeek, what did you think? It's my first time EVER writing fanfiction, feel free to leave comments and please give me ways on how to improve :) My Tumblr: Txltedtxwers


End file.
